


Astronomer's Daughter — Luinasolmë Elentiriel

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Astronomy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, Metaphysics, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Only a watcher: a watcher of stars
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Astronomer's Daughter — Luinasolmë Elentiriel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Astronomer's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102741) by [Jennifer Gail (lferion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Jennifer%20Gail). 



> Written For the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for G-1: Self Insert [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4327)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

Who am I, you ask, not even a player on this stage, only a watcher: a watcher of stars, and the daughter of the same. I am here by happenstance, chance, fate if you will, translated from one world to another, from physics to metaphysics, material to myth. A world of words, this, in the world of my birth, yet the words have proved more real than all the matter and fact of There, for Here, I am. Here, the stars are living, alive, the Sun and Moon are people, and Song yet shapes the world and sings within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Luinasolmë Elentiriel means White-Wave Star-Watcher's-Daughter. White wave is one meaning of my given name, and my father is an astronomer.


End file.
